Mine
by choxolate
Summary: Joonmyun hanyalah seorang kutu buku yang buta cinta. Semuanya berawal dari kejahilan Luhan dan lagu Petra Sihombing. [SuLay/JoonXing Failed flufft Comeback fict]


.

.

**Mine**

_**Pair:**_ Joonmyun & Yixing

_**Warning:**_ Failed Flufft Fict, with alay mode

_**Length:**_ OneShoot (1.984 words)

_**Rated:**_ T

.

.

Joonmyun hanyalah seorang remaja kutu buku yang terlampau kuno di sekolahnya. Rambutnya selalu mengkilap disisir ke arah kanan, rapih. Kacamatanya yang setebal pantat botol dan selalu berjalan sambil membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di tangannya. Entah apa maksudnya. Yang jelas Joonmyun bercita-cita untuk menjadi ilmuan yang bisa menciptakan ramuan peninggi badan (?).

Joonmyun ini belum tahu yang namanya cinta dengan manusia. Selama ini cintanya hanya kepada benda mati —buku— yang selalu memberi ilmu dan dibenci kebanyakan remaja malas di zaman ini.

Tapi belakangan ini Joonmyun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat murid baru yang sekarang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya di kelas. Namanya Zhang Yixing. Yixing itu pindahan dari China. Dia sangat menguasai modern dance. Joonmyun jadi teringat dimana ia menyaksikan Yixing di pentas seni bulan lalu, jemari Joonmyun bergetar sendiri. Bahkan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengaliri sisi wajahnya. Joonmyun sempat menyangka bahwa ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung atau bahkan TBC

—eh, tunggu dulu. TBC itu bukan menyerang jantung -_-

Aah, otak Joonmyun sudah terkontaminasi sekarang. Sepertinya perlu dicekoki/? Buku lagi...

Si rusa sekolah/? Atau lebih enaknya dipanggil Luhan hendak menjadikan kepala Joonmyun sebagai sasaran tendangan bolanya saat mendengar penuturan Joonmyun.

_Ternyata tidak semua orang pintar benar-benar pintar!_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Rusa Cina itu gemas sendiri sampai tanpa sadar mengacak wajah sahabatnya yang sebenarnya tamvan itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta, bodoh!" kata Luhan ganas/?. Joonmyun menggeleng dengan cepat lalu memeluk bukunya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Cintaku hanya untuk buku!" ujar Joonmyun dramatis.

"Nikahi saja sana!" balas Luhan kejam. Entah kenapa Luhan benar-benar jutek belakangan ini. Mungkin sedang datang bulan. Eh— Luhan kan lelaki -.-a

"Ah, ya! Ide bagus! Setelah lulus nanti aku akan menikahinya!"

"Siapa?"

"Buku ku ._."

"BODOH!_–asdfghjkl &%=+_MANA BISA SEPERTI ITU?!" tuh, kan. Luhan sepertinya sedang dapet.

"Oh, bisa dong. Bule saja ada yang menikahi gedung. Masa aku tidak boleh menikahi buku?"

"NIKAHI YIXING SANA!—umhp!"

Joonmyun segera menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. Takut-takut ada yang mendengar.

"Yak! Apaan sih?!" tanya Luhan begitu tangan Joonmyun terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Sst. Diamlah, bagaimana kalau Yixing dengar?" Joonmyun bertanya balik dengan ekspresi was-was.

"Eh, apanya yang aku dengar?"

"Ituloh— eh, astaga. _Yixing..._" Joonmyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Yixing sudah berada di sampingnya. Luhan tertawa sendiri. Joonmyun benar-benar lucu saat terkejut.

**DEG. **

**DEG. **

**DEG. **

—tolong katakan itu bukan Yixing. Tolong katakan itu bukan Zhang Yixing!

Joonmyun meraung dalam hati. Dia jadi gelagapan. Gugup setengah mati. Kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat Yixing begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Joonmyun merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke kedua pipinya. Pipinya bersemu. Sedangkan kaki dan tangannya lemas, seolah tak ada darah mengalir di sana. Benar-benar mati rasa.

"Ah, katanya Joonmyun ingin mengajakmu nonton bersama, Xing..." Luhan membantu dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Iya— Eh, _Apa?!_"

"Benarkah? Kapan? Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya..." kata Yixing dan tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang sangat dalam.

"Besok. Jam delapan malam. Joonmyun akan menunggumu di taman dekat bioskop." ujar Luhan lagi.

Joonmyun terdiam. Ia masih dalam mode syok setengah mati.

"Wah, ide bagus."

Joonmyun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan si rusa sok imut yang memacari bocah SMP itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan bahwa Joonmyun ingin membuat janji dengan Yixing? Terlintas di otaknya saja tidak pernah! —Joonmyun malah bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Eh, Joonmyun kenapa?" Yixing bingung dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Joonmyun, melihat wajah pria kutu buku itu lebih dekat.

Joonmyun benar-benar menahan nafasnya. Bahkan matanya sudah membulat sebesar bola pingpong.

Dia bisa mati gugup! Siapapun itu, tolong Joonmyun!

"M-maaf. A-aku harus ke toilet..." Joonmyun buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari kelas. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terkikik geli dan Yixing yang masih kebingungan.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Hahaha. Abaikan saja..." tawa Luhan kembali menggelegar.

**...**

Keesokan harinya Luhan menarik Joonmyun ke pusat perbelanjaan. Pria mungil yang cerewetnya minta ampun itu bolak-balik meminta Joonmyun untuk mencoba baju-baju pilihannya. Joonmyun pasrah. Kalau dia melawan, kakinya nanti malah biru-biru akibat menjadi sasaran tendang Luhan.

"Kenapa kancing kemejanya di buka? Tidak rapih tauk!" Joonmyun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang sedang memperbaiki kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"Kau sudah memakai kaos putih, jadi kancingnya dibuka saja. Kau ini masa tidak tahu selera gadis sih?!"

"Aku kan perginya dengan Yixing. Dia bukan gadis."

Luhan terdiam.

"Aish! Yang jelas kau harus menuruti setiap perintahku. Biasanya Sehun berpakaian seperti itu..." Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri. Joonmyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itukan pacarmu. Aku bukan pacarmu. Seleraku bukan selera bocah SMP—"

"—iya, seleramu kan kuno!" Luhan gemas sendiri.

"Terserah.." Joonmyun tidak peduli.

"Ayo kita ke salon. Kita perbaiki model rambutmu..."

"—KAU GILA!"

"Aku tidak gila, Joonmyun. Lakukan atau kau tega mengecewakan Yixing."

Joonmyun melenguh kesal. Kalau saja bukan karena Yixing, Joonmyun pasti sudah kabur ke rumah neneknya.

Rusa lincah itu benar-benar membawanya ke salon. Pekerja di sana mengacak rambutnya habis-habisan. Joonmyun pusing sendiri. Sementara Luhan dengan santainya duduk di sofa dengan sebuah majalah fashion di tangannya.

"Hei, Lu. Aku sudah selesai."

Luhan dengan santainya menutup majalah fashionnya dan kemudian— eh, ya Tuhan. Itu siapa?

Luhan sampai membulatkan matanya sampai bulatnya menyaingi milik Dio. —Dio siapa?— Eh, itu loh. Tetangga baru Luhan yang matanya lebih gede dari mata pororo (?)

Itu Joonmyun?

Astaga.

Itu benar-benar Joonmyun?

**KENAPA SANGAT TAM-TAM-TAM-TAMVAN? **

Luhan melongo. Kalau tahu Joonmyun setampan ini, sudah dari dulu Luhan mengencaninya. Ya ampun. Luhan menampar pipinya. Cintanya kan hanya untuk Sehun /halah/

"Hmm... Tidak buruk." Luhan jaga imej. Padahal dalam hati, ia sudah nge-fanboy-ing layaknya melihat Choi Siwon pamer abs-nya.

"Nah. Ada yang kurang!" Luhan nyeletuk lagi. Joonmyun memutar bola matanya.

"Apalagi sih?!"

Luhan tetap diam. Membuka kacamata Joonmyun lalu membuka mata Joonmyun lebar-lebar dan memasang sesuatu di sana.

"Lebih baik!" Luhan tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya—percobaan—nya. Joonmyun terlihat begitu memukau dengan softlens barunya.

"Aduh. Mataku sakit..." keluh Joonmyun. Luhan ngacangin. Joonmyunnya kicep.

"Kau ini harusnya memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuamu. Percuma saja kau hidup di jaman teknologi canggih seperti ini kalau berbusana saja masih seperti era delapan puluhan." Luhan mengoceh lagi. Joonmyun masih malas buka suara.

"Nah! Ayo kita jemput CindereXing!" kata Luhan ngaco.

**...**

Awalnya Yixing kira ia datang terlalu awal. Namun nyatanya Joonmyun sudah ada di sana. Yixing tersenyum melihat penampilan baru Joonmyun. Hampir saja ia tak mengenali pria kutu buku itu jika saja Joonmyun tidak melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, seleramu bagus juga." puji Yixing. Joonmyun tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian teringat perjuangan Luhan yang menyiksanya.

"Ini karya Luhan."

"Tak apa. Kau terlihat lebih tampan seperti ini." Yixing tersenyum manis. Joonmyun membeku lagi. Pipinya sudah merah padam. Ia hendak melayang rasanya.

"Ah, ya. Filmnya dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Yixing memecah keheningan. Joonmyun mengerjapkan matanya, baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Eum... Sebentar lagi. Ayo kita beli soda dan popcorn dulu." Yixing menurut. Mereka berduapun akhirnya memasuki bioskop dengan menukar senyum yang masih malu-malu. Hahahaaks~

Ternyata Luhan memesankan mereka berdua sebuah film horor. Joonmyun mendengus malas lagi. Untuk apa Luhan memesan film semembosankan itu? Buang waktu saja. Lebih baik membaca buku di rumah ataupun pergi ke perpustakaan. Oh astaga, saya mau muntah sekarang...

Di pertengahan film, Yixing mulai merasa ketakutan. Wajah Joonmyun malah datar-datar saja meski si hantu dengan wajah berdarah-darah itu dizoom tepat meraung ke arahnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah menjerit histeris. Yixing tanpa sadar meremas tangan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tercengang lagi. Ia menoleh, mendapati Yixing sudah menutup matanya erat-erat. Suara dari film tersebut semakin membuat orang-orang satu ruang berteriak histeris. Kali ini Yixing sudah memeluk leher Joonmyun dengan erat. Tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Joonmyun bisa merasakan nafas Yixing yang memburu dan telapak tangannya yang basah.

Entah apa yang Joonmyun rasakan. Tubuhnya membeku, namun bukan karena hantu. Tetapi karna Yixing. Pria itu tersenyum di atas penderitaan Yixing. Untung banget dipeluk sama Yixing. Dia benar-benar wangi. Idih. Banyak yang iri tuh... XD

Lampu dalam ruangan perlahan menyala. Ternyata film sudah selesai. Yixing menyadari posisinya. Ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Yixing mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Ia malu sekali.

"Maaf ya Joonmyun. Aku ini penakut sekali..." Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kita kan bisa beli tiket film yang lain.." Joonmyun tersenyum manis.

"Ah, t-tidak usah repot-repot." Yixing tergagap. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Wah, pasti masih mode takut sama hantu di film—eh. Salah ya ._.

"Gapapa kok. Aku seneng nonton sama kamu..."

"A-aku juga..." jawab Yixing malu-malu.

Latar belakang bunga-bunga warna pink dan lope-lope pun menghiasi suasana hati Joonmyun dan Yixing yang masih dalem mode malu-malu tikus— eh. Malu-malu kucing.

Eh, emangnya kucing tau malu? —abaikan.

"Ehm, permisi, dek. Ruangannya udah mau ditutup." kata seorang petugas kebersihan. Background bunga-bunga tadi pun mendadak hilang. Digantikan dengan Joonmyun dan Yixing yang salah tingkah.

_Dasar perusak suasanaaaa..._ Joonmyun merutuk dalam hati.

**...**

"Eh, Yixing. Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Joonmyun saat mereka sedang nunggu bus pulang.

Duh. Ga so sweet banget yah. Ehmasa kencan masih pake bus. Ga modal masa -_-

Terkutuklah Joonmyun si kaya tapi hemat menjurus ke pelit (?)

"E-enggak kok. Ini anginnya aja yang kegedean." kata Yixing pake senyum paksa.

_Ya artinya lo kedinginan, pe'a._ Kata Joonmyun dalem hati.

"Nih, pake." Joonmyun ngelepas kemejanya. Menyisakan kaus putih doang di badannya. Semuanya demi Yixing... Eaaa~

"Eh, ga usah. Nanti kamu yang kedinginan."

"Udah, pake aja. Walau bukan jaket kulit, paling enggak ngelindungin kamu dikit. Kasian kalo kamu masuk angin. Kalo aku yang masuk angin sih ntar bisa dikerokin sama mbok..." kata Joonmyun setengah ngaco.

Yixing senyum dikulum. Joonmyun ternyata perhatian juga.

"Makasih ya..." ujar Yixing pelan.

"Yup. Masama."

"Eh, denger lagu yuk. Bosen nunggu bus ga dateng-dateng." Joonmyun ngeluarin hape dan earphonenya trus muter lagunya Petra Sihombing yang kayak di iklan We Chat itu loooh~ :v (?)

Yixing diem aja pas Joonmyun masangin earphone ke telinganya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua udah kayak pasangan muda yang lagi kencan di halte —eh, ya Tuhan. Masa di halte...

"Xing..."

"Iya?"

"Kok lagu ini melambangkan perasaan aku banget ya?"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya. Aku tuh kalo deket sama seseorang, bawaannya deg-degan mulu. Trus muka aku tuh jadi merah. Oke, fix... Gue ga ngerti..." Joonmyun mulai ngealay ala Wendy. Najong ih, babeh -_-

"Kamu jatuh cinta kali, Joon..." Yixing masih dengerin lagunya si Petra. Dalem hati, si Yixing udah kecewa sendiri. Joonmyun naksir orang. Dan berarti cinta Yixing bertepuk sebelah tangan... Huks.

"Ah, iya kali ya. Dia mah deket aku terus. Jadinya pikiran aku ke dia terus..." kata Joonmyun sambil menerawang.

"Wah... Kamu beneran naksir dia tuh.." Yixing nahan sakit hati... Hiks. Yixing mo duet sama Anang Hermansyah deh kalo kek gini caranya. Dih. Sakitt bang... (?)

"Oh, berarti aku naksir kamu dong ya..."

"Iya— Eh, Apa?"

"Naksir kamu. Aku naksir kamu dong ya." Joonmyun ngulang kata-katanya. Yixing blushing.

"Eh, masa?"

"Iya. Habisnya aku degdegan gitu kalo sama kamu..."

Egila. Joonmyun mah nembaknya ga so sweet.

"A-aku juga..."

"Juga apa?"

"Aku juga naksir J-Joonmyun kok.." Yixing nundukin kepalanya malu. Duh. Pipinya panas banget. Padahal Yixing yakin kompornya udah dimatiin tadi sebelom pergi (?)

"Amasa sih?"

"I-iya..."

"Emm... Jadi gimana nih?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Err... Itu .. Kita pacaran?"

Yixing ngangguk malu-malu. Joonmyun senyum lebar banget. Doh. Mulutnya ampe mo robek gegara kesenengan banget. Si Yixing jadi keliatan beribu-ribu kali cantiknya.

—Eh tunggu. Yixing kan cowok? -.-a

Mereka berdua tambah malu-malu kucing. Mana si Joonmyun pake modus segala pegang-pegangan ama Yixing. Aduh. Kompor di pipi Yixing mau meledak kayaknya.

Jadi, semuanya ini berasal dari Luhan dan Petra Sihombing (?). Kalo aja waktu itu Luhan kagak ngibulin Yixing, Joonmyun ga bakal jadian ama Yixing kek gini. Kalo aja waktu itu Luhan ga milih pelem horor, Joonmyun ga bakal dipeluk Yixing ampe ilernya tumveh-tumveh. Dan kalo aja Joonmyun ga muter lagu Petra Sihombing, dia sama Yixing ga bakal jujur-jujuran kek gini.

Yah, congratz aja lah buat mereka. Moga langeng dan makin so sweet kek iklan We Chat. Met kencan aja di halte :v

Bubyeee~ waakss...

.

.

**END! **

**A/N:** Hai... Saya kembali dari hiatus satu tahun yang lalu dengan sebuah FF SuLay ini xD Maaf ya. Kayaknya ini gak jelas banget. Habisnya udah lama ga nulis sih. Salahkan Petra Sihombing yang lagunya bagus banget **/PLAK/** Well, saya baru bangkit dari keterpurukan, makanya update FF yang kagak angst :v /padahal ada yang mendekam di folder xD/ hahahakss...

Jangan curcol di sini deh kayaknya xD Ntar ada yang liat :p

.

Oh, ya. Cho dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran dari temen-temen. Tapi Cho minta tolong ya, kalian kasih alasan dan saran supaya Cho bisa ngebuat fict yang lebih baik lagi. Jangan main nyumpahin mati aja kayak kemarin... Mana gak login akun. Pengecut banget. Hahaha... _Be a smart reader, guys_. Kalo kalian menghargai saya, saya juga menghargai kalian kok =D Kita berteman (y)

.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu ya, kawaaaanh~ bababaaaay... /tebar pict Sulay/


End file.
